fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 6: Karin
Prologue The intellectual couple, Shikamaru Nara (CastleFalcon) and Ino Yamanaka (CastleFalcon) walk into class. Sitting next to eachother, they would discuss their homework as they both snack on an apple. Smiling, Ino would look at Shikamaru and happily say, "See! I told you it was san instead of kun! One thing I love about you is your silliness!". Taking a bite of an apple, and gulping it down after chewing, Shikamaru would simply close his eyes. With a sigh, he would calmly state, "If you're reffering to one with a junior status, you should always use kun....remember, san would refer to something along the lines of Mr. or Ms.....". Ino would be left speechless. After a few seconds, Ino would simply imply, ending with a giggle, "What I love about you the most is your brain!". Shikamaru would smile, as Ino turns around, and leans on his shoulder. Finishing her apple, she would take out a small book titled "Swan Castle", an interesting book about 10 adventurers strolling through a castle of dreams. Looking at the title, Shikamaru would curiously ask, "It came out already...?". Ino would simply wave the book infront of his face; a gesture that replies "yes". Chapter 6 Naruto Uzumaki (CastleFalcon) and Hinata Hyuga (CastleFalcon) would arrive in class. Luckily, they were only five minutes early. Holding hands, the two would walk to the end of the classroom, set their belongings down on an isle, and wait for Kakashi Hatake (CastleFalcon) to enter the classroom. The bell about to ring, Kiba Inuzuka (CastleFalcon), Sasuke Uchiha (CastleFalcon), and Sakura Haruno (CastleFalcon) would squeeze through the door. Kiba would simply sit to the far left, with a bandage wrapped around his forehead. Sasuke and Sakura would direct themselves to the front, and sit down. The new student would arrive with Kakashi along side her. Gentley walking to the front of the class, holding her books close to her chest, she would bow and introduce herself, "Hello class, I'm Karin (CastleFalcon). I hope we can get aquainted.". She would spot Kiba at the far left of the classroom, seeing the bandage wrapped across his head. On her way to his desk, she would trip. With quick retaliation, Kiba would come to her aid, stopping her from falling to the ground. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura would all be astonished; all the trouble of trying to earn Hinata's love would simply go down the drain. Blushing, Karin would thank Kiba for helping her, "Wow.....thank you very much, haha!". Laying her stuff next to Kiba, Kakashi would begin his boring lecture. After almost 5 hours, Kakashi would tell his class to pack their belongings. He would also dictate the homework assignment. Randomly, two students from the council comitee would walk into the classroom with a stack of papers. The two would respectfully walk to the front of the class, and loudly announce, "Today there will be a senior beach party afterschool, you are all welcome to come!". With the papers passed out, Karin would nicely ask Kiba, "You're a really nice guy...would you mind comming to the beach with me?". Kiba would astonishingly look at Karin, curiously asking with slight blush running across his face, "Are you.....are you asking me out on a date?". Karin would adjust her glasses, and run her hand down her hot-pink hair as she would ask, "Is that a no?". Kiba would nicely smile and close his eyes, warmly saying, "Ofcourse it isn't! I'll pick you up at 8:00!". Hinata is almost relieved about the fact that she won't have Kiba on her back anymore.